The Night Everything Changed
by Lykantro
Summary: Lok gets lost in Venice after a fight with Dante and soon finds himself in trouble. Is Sophie going to be able to bring Lok back and help him through this hard time? Only time will tell. (Rated T for now. May change though) [On Hold]
1. Prolouge

**Hello! Lykantro here!**

 **I just wanted to say: Please have mercy! This is the first story I have EVER made. But none the less, I want ctiticsm. By the way: My mother-tongue is not english... It's german.**

 **But enough of me. Lets start with the story!**

* * *

He was mad.

Why did Dante treat him like he was a little kid and not a young adult?

He just couldn't understand! So he did the only thing that came to his mind at that moment: he stormed out of the house.

Right now he was just aimlessly wandering the streets of Venice. It was a quiet night. Clouds were littering the sky, blocking the views of the stars while the moon was the only thing glimmering through them.

' _Looks like we have a full moon tonight. It's beautiful…'_ Lok thought. He was swallowed by the beauty of the moon that he forgot to look where he was going. When he realised it, he was already lost.

' _Dang it! Where the hell am I? Okay okay, no need to panic, Lok. Just go back the way you came from.'_ Easier said than done when you don't pay attention tot he things around you. Psychologie proved it and Lok is experiencing it at the very moment. Unfortunatly he didn't see the shadows behind him moving. Neither did see the gleaming red eyes that looked at him.

After a short while, Lok came to the result that not taking your titans with you is a very dumb idea.

As he was about to turn around a corner, Lok saw a movement in the corner of his eyes. Quickly looking at it he concluded that it was just his mind playing a trick on him. Vampires or Werewolves are not real. They are just an imagination from humans. _'And what exactly are titans?'_ asked a small part of his mind. That made Lok stop in his track. It couldn't be true… could it? _'Then again it could be the Organisation.'_ said another part of his mind. _'Okay, now I'm really freaked out!'_ Lok began to run. He didn't know where he was running to, he just wanted to get away. After about ten minutes, he skidded to halt in order to regain his breath. _'I must be far enough now'_ Lok thought.

But when he felt his body getting weak, he knew he was wrong. The last thing Lok could make out before he lost consciousness was a tall figure with a wicked grin and the sentence: "Good night, little one."

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. Now i want you guys and galls to vote: Do you want the mysterious man to be a Werewolf, a Vampire, a Titan or someone from the Organisation? It depends on you guys how I will continue. Also: Do you want to see ships? I can make this a LokxSopie or a DantexLok fanfic. Heck, even a TitanxLok ship is possible. Or there won't be any ships at all. Hope to hear from you soon!**

 **(A/N: It seems I forgot to go into details... Sorry about that. So, if the mysterious man is a Werewolf or a Vampire, Lok will turn into the said specieman; is it the Organisation, he will become a Human/Titan hybrid (outcome way vary) [heavily inspired by "Transformation" btw]; if it's a titan, Lok will be taken to Huntik. With that out of the way, so sorry again for forgetting to mention this! And this is a little bit of the first chapter. once I know what you want this story to be, I'll add the stuff and correct things, so that it will more sense. Lykantro out!)**


	2. The Beginning

**Well, here we have it! The first official chapter of _The Night Everything Changed._ Please review if you want any changes.**

* * *

"Why am I not allowed to come with you and Zhalia to the mission?" asked an enraged Lok. "Simple. It's too dangerous for you to go. Even Sophie stays here. She knows the danger that lies ahead." Dante answered nonchalant. That was the last drop for the barrel to overflow. "Fine then! I hope you have fun making out with Zahlia on your so-called mission!" Lok shouted, not noticing the blush appearing on Dante and Zhalias cheeks or the concerned look on Sophie's face when he left.

* * *

He was mad.

Why did Dante treat him like he was a little kid and not a young adult?

He just couldn't understand! So, he did the only thing that came to his mind at that moment: he stormed out of the house.

Right now, he was just aimlessly wandering the streets of Venice. It was a quiet night. Clouds were littering the sky, blocking the views of the stars while the moon was the only thing glimmering through them.

' _Looks like we have a full moon tonight. It's beautiful…'_ Lok thought. He was swallowed by the beauty of the moon that he forgot to look where he was going. Bad enough that Venice can be compared to the Labyrinth of the Minotaur. You can get lost easily. When he realized it, he was already lost.

' _Dang it! Where the hell am I? Okay okay, no need to panic, Lok. Just go back the way you came from.'_ Easier said than done when you don't pay attention to the things around you. Psychology proved it and Lok is experiencing it at the very moment. Unfortunately, he didn't see the shadows behind him moving. Neither did see the gleaming red eyes that looked at him, accompanied by a pearl-white grin that only a mother could love.

After a short while, Lok came to the result that not taking your titans with you is a very dumb idea.

As he was about to turn around a corner, Lok saw a movement in the corner of his eyes. Quickly turning around, he concluded that it was just his mind playing a trick on him. Vampires and Werewolves are not real. They are just an imagination from humans. _'And what exactly are titans?'_ asked a small part of his mind. That made Lok stop in his track. It couldn't be true… could it? _'Then again it could be the Organization.'_ said another part of his mind. _'Okay, now I'm really freaked out!'_ Lok began to run. He didn't know where he was running to, he just wanted to get away. He ran through streets, turned around corners and jumped over the waterways. After about ten minutes, he skidded to halt to regain his breath. _'I must be far enough now'_ Lok thought.

But when he felt a sharp pain on his neck making his body go weak, he knew he was wrong. He started to wobble, falling backwards into the arms of his capturer while his vision began to black out. The last thing Lok could make out before he lost consciousness was a tall figure with a wicked grin and the sentence: "Good night, little one."

* * *

Sophie was starting to get worried. She knew something was wrong. Shortly after Lok stormed out, Dante and Zhalia left. She thought Lok would be back as soon as he let the steam out, but that was an hour ago! She played a few games of chess against Cherit, who had a very hard time winning against the clever Casterwill. After he lost for the 20th time, he gave up.

Sophie paced around the room while Cherit tried to calm her down before she ran a staircase to the other side of earth. "He just has to calm down. He will be back by tomorrow. If he is not, we'll call Gugenheim and ask him for help while we also search through Venice, got it?" Cherit tried again. "Okay, I guess you're right. He did seem very upset about the whole thing with the mission. I think I'll go to sleep. If he's not here by tomorrow at 10 am, we'll call Guggenheim. Good night, Cherit." Sophie finally complied. _'Finally! I thought she was going to stay up all night! Now she will be able to get at least some sleep.'_ Cherit thought. "Good night, lass." He quickly bid, before the girl vanished into her room.

* * *

Lok awoke in a cave. He felt sore as hell, but was also very confused where he was. _'What happened? All I remember is being angry at Dante because of a mission, then it felt like I was being spied on and then…'_ Lok visible shuddered as he remembered the shadowy silhouette. Now that he thought about that, where was it? At the exact moment he thought about that, he heard a rustling behind him. He tensed up when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder before he was forced to look into the eyes of the person that kidnapped him.

"Ah, it seems you are finally awake, little one." The figure spoke. It's, no, _his_ voice was as cold as snow. Lok slightly felt his blood freezing. "Wh- what do you w- want from me?" Lok stuttered out. The man once again had the smile of a mad-man on his face. "Why that is quite easily answered. Your _blood_ smelled _sooooo_ delicious that I had to restrain myself from drinking you dry right on the spot" Lok paled so quickly it looked like he froze to ice. "Yes, little one, I am a _Vampire_." After the Vampire spoke that sentence he brought his mouth to Lok's neck. When Lok's senses finally caught up to the situation, he began to struggle.

The Vampire quickly got annoyed by this. "I would have preferred for you to stay awake, but it seems you leave me with no other choice… _Sleepymind!_ " Lok immediately relaxed after the word left the Vampires mouth. Resuming to Lok's neck, the Vampire bit into it, spilling a bit of the blood onto the floor. Lok flinched a bit at the intrusion but soon after relaxed again. _'His blood is delicious! It would be a shame to drink him dry now. But if I take him with me, the quality of the blood will fall. Lucky you, little one. You'll become a Vampire in the bloodline of Dracula'_ Dracula thought. After Dracula drank a bit more of Lok's blood, he cut his wrist, drawing blood from the wound and letting it drip on Lok's lips. _"I will be back for you soon, my little sheep"_ Dracula spoke.

* * *

Sophie bolted upwards, awaking from her dream _'Wh- what was that? Why did I dream of Lok being in a cave crying out for help? ...I guess I'm just overreacting. It's 4 am right now. In two hours I will go see if he has come back. But for now, I'll go back to sleep.'_

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it! Don't worry though if you wanted something else. I can make other stories containing those elements, but for now I will concentrate on one fic at the time since I still have to do stuff for school... Anyways. Huge thanks to _emyy250_ and _Carter Casterwill_ on reviewing. Those two have voted for LokxSophie (both) and Vampire (Carter Casterwill). If you want a certain direction, that this fic should go, do not hestitate to ask. But for now, Lykantro out!**


	3. Found

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter and let me tell you, this was _sooooooo_ hard to write! **

**But enough of me. Let's start with the story!**

* * *

Waking up at 8 am, Sophie made her way to the living room where she saw Cherit with a look on his face, that made her worry even more.

"Good morning, lass." Cherit greeted her, trying to hide his worries behind a mask, but failing terribly. "Morning Cherit. Has Lok come back?" Cherit visibly flinched at that. Frowning, Sophie said "Guess not…. Cherit, I'm going to call Guggenheim and you inform Dante, okay?" "Got it!" And with that they went their ways.

 _With Sophie_

"Hello? Guggenheim here." said a voice out of the TV. "Hello Guggenheim. It's Sophie Casterwill. You see, we might have a problem. Lok had a fight with Dante yesterday and still has not returned. I know him and it does not take that long for him to calm down again. I am sure something happened to him. And no, he did not take his titans with him…" After Sophie finished, Guggenheim had a concerned look on his face. _'Seems like he has the same idea as me'_ Sophie thought.

"I see where your concern comes from and I feel the same. I'll contact the Seekers that are currently in Venice and ask them for help. Don't worry Sophie, we will find him!" Guggenheim said and disconnected from the call.

Sophie fell backwards into a seat, exhausted. _'Lok, wherever you are, please be safe!'_ Sophie screamed in her mind while blushing like crazy. She didn't even notice Cherit flying back into the room.

"How was the call with Guggenheim?" Cherit asked. Quickly calming herself down, Sophie told the little Gargoyle that they were having help in the search for Lok. "How was the call with Dante?" Sophie suddenly asked. "Well… I was not able to speak to him at that moment, but the picture I saw… I wish I could forget that!" Cherit exclaimed. It took Sophie ten seconds until she finally understood, what the titan before her meant. "Guess Lok was right after all…" Sophie tried to say with a deadpan voice but blushing like a mad-man nonetheless. "I just hope they didn't see me." Cherit said, fearing the wrath of the two older Seekers.

* * *

When Lok awoke again, he felt weak. And even that was an understatement. He felt like a snail could beat him in a race. Using the wall as support, he sat up, trying to push the throbbing in his head aside. After about ten minutes he made his way to the entrance of the cave, using the wall as support and guide. When he was about to reach the cave entrance, his knees gave out under him and he fell face first onto the ground, knocking himself out.

* * *

After he made his last call with another Seeker, Guggenheim sighed exhausted. The little Lambert boy was causing him enough trouble for a week! Nonetheless he would be lying if he said that he wouldn't care about him. Lok was one of the most promising young Seekers the Foundation had.

After Sophie's call, he informed the higher ups and got permission to call in an emergency mission for all in Venice stationed Seekers. It took about an hour to call every single Seeker. Luckily, most of them were in teams so he didn't have to call _every single_ Seeker. That would have taken him the whole day! _'Now to the most difficult part of this operation: Finding Lok Lambert.'_

* * *

To say you know Venice like the palm of your hand is a sentence nit everybody can say. But Sophie is not everybody. She didn't even leave a stone unturned on her search for Lok She must have been looking like a total idiot. Because she _literally_ turned every single stone in Venice while looking for Lok.

But all that was in vein. Neither her nor anyone else found even a trace of the young seeker. It was like he got kidnapped by something that can wipe magic like it wasn't even there. If it wasn't for her sharpened senses thanks to her lineage, she wouldn't have found the slightest clue about Lok. But she was able to make out what way he went before the trace vanishes into thin air.

Frowning, Sophie began to think. _'What happened to you, Lok? Why did your magic vanish right here in this alley?'_ Then she remembered the dream she had last night. _'Wait… I saw Lok in a cave that had blue streaks in the stone… I know!'_ "Cypherdex!" Sophie said. Immediately a computer like machine that looked like a crystal materialized in front of Sophie. "Cypherdex, scan the area for caves with weird blue stones!" After a couple of seconds, the Cypherdex pointed to a cave in the woods. Quickly dematerializing the laptop, Sophie broke out into a sprint, heading into the woods. Cherit landed on her shoulder ad asked "What's the matter, lass" "I may know where Lok is." At that, Cherit's face lit up. "Really? Where? And how?" Cherit asked in awe. "Well, last night I had a weird dream about Lok being held up in a cave with blue stones crying out for help. I thought I was just overreacting but looks like the cave is real. Now we have to hope that Lok is there." Sophie explained. Cherit nodded and started to fly again, following Sophie.

Sophie reached the cave after about twenty-one minutes. As she landed in front of the cave, she immediately saw Lok lying on the floor, face planted into the ground. Rushing over to him, Sophie grabbed Lok's wrist to see if there was a pulse. To her relief, there was. But it was weak. Only now did she notice that Lok seemed to be lighter than normal. And he looked pale. Even paler than normal. What she did not notice though was the bite mark on his neck. "Seems like he just collapsed after letting out his anger." Sophie explained to Cherit. "I'll quickly call Guggenheim and tell him that we found Lok." After that was done, she lifted Lok up and guided him back to Dante's house.

By the time they got out of the cave, it was already night. Quickly making their way out of the forest, Sophie didn't notice the many eyes following her very move. Only after she got out of the forest and into the city did the group of eyes leave.

"Looks like we found another toy." Said the obvious leader of the group.

* * *

 **How did you like it? I tried really hard not to spoil to much of future content. And have you figured out to whom those eyes belonged to? One tip: they travel in a pack. If you have a guess let the others know and those who know it and don't want to spoil it *cough*emyy250*cough* please rate the story.**

 **But for now, Lykantro out!**


	4. Homecoming

**Hello, my dear people. Let me just say, I'm _sooooo_ sorry I hadn't uploaded in what feels like an eternity. But I kinda had the first semestre of school behind me and just relaxed. And forgot that I had written this chapter on paper, like I always do.**

 **But I thought this story is not so popular since I didn't really got any reviews... that kinda made me feel down. This is the first story I have ever uploaded into the internet.**

 **But anyways. Hope you enjoy this (late) chapter! See bottom for more A/N.**

* * *

It has been three days. Four since the disappearance of Lok and three since Sophie found him again. But Lok has yet to wake up.

After Dante and Zhalia finished their mission, which they apparently really had, they called to see how things were going. When they heard about Lok's disappearance, they were as worried as Sophie was, but visibly relaxed when she told them, that she found him again. She didn't tell them about his condition though. They insisted to come back the very day, so they should be at the house before midnight.

Sophie sighed. Something did not feel right at all. Something that to do with Lok. He looked normal but his magic was increasing by the day but that was only possible with training. And Lok was out cold for three days. That is what made her worry. _'Maybe something did happen… I just hope it's nothing to serious. It's partly my fault since I didn't try to stop him after the fight. Lok, please get better!'_ Sophie thought.

* * *

Dante was devastated. How could he have let this happen? If he had told Sophie and Lok that he wanted to spend some more time with Zhalia, maybe Lok wouldn't have been abducted and hurt. Sophie didn't tell them about Lok's condition, but Dante and Zhalia could read the worry from the girls face. Additionally, Lok was not near her. If he would be feeling like always, even with a little anger towards him, he would have been close to Sophie.

"Our plane leaves in an hour. If you want to buy something, better make it quick." Zhalia said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Thanks, Zhalia. Looks like I can't hide my worries from you." Dante said. "Of course you can't. I am practically your wife by now, my little Dante-Bante." Zhalia teased, successfully turning Dante into a red Christmas-light. "This round goes to you." Dane mumbled, still blushing like a mad man.

 _After two hours of flight_

To get to Dante's house from the airport, it takes half an hour by car. By foot 45 minutes. But Dante and Zhalia made it by foot in less than fifteen minutes. Being a seeker has its pro's.

The time they arrived, it was just about to hit 11 pm. Unlocking the door, they made their way into the house, expecting to see Lok and Sophie, but were surprised to only see Sophie pacing around the room. Deciding not to disturb her, they made their way up to their room, but unfortunately overheard Sophie muttering '…how am I going to tell them about Lok's condition...' Needless to say, Zhalia was worried. But decided not to tell Dante.

When it finally struck midnight, Dante and Zhalia decided to make their presence known. When they arrived in the living-room, they saw Sophie still pacing around the room. Zhalia finally decided she had enough, so she went over to the young girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Not now, Cherit! You know I have to think of a way to tell Zhalia and Dante about Lok!" Sophie snapped, turning her head angrily to the source of the tapping, but her anger morphed into shock and finally to realization and guilt within seconds.

Now she had done it. She officially screw up the biggest she had yet. Sha had been thinking for hours of a way to tell them about Lok's condition. Sophie thought that by the time they would arrive, she'd have found a way. But she hadn't. And now they were here.

Time seemed to freeze for a while before Dante asked "What do you mean by that? Is he alright?" Sophie couldn't speak. Her voice go stuck in her throat. "Sophie?" Dante urged her for an answer, but she couldn't take it anymore. So she did the only thing she could do at that very moment. She broke down. Physically and mentally. She wanted to cry her hearth out, but restrained herself from it. When she was about to speak, they suddenly heard a blood-freezing scream. Quickly getting on her feet, Sophie darted to Lok's room, Dante and Zhalia on her heels.

Reaching Lok's room, Sophie slammed the door open. Her eyes scanned through the room. It was dark, but the light of the full-moon, that illuminated through the window, was enough to allow them to see inside the room. The first thing Sophie realized was, that the bed was empty. With that in her thoughts she saw shuffling in the corner of the room. She wanted to squeal in happiness. But as soon as she laid eyes on the figure, she once again froze. She thought it was Lok, but this creature didn't seem human. Or at least fully human. She also noticed that it was lying on the floor and tried to stand up again. While it began to stand up, Sophie saw the hair. As soon as her brain processed the scene her eyes sent to it, she was at a loss for words. Dante and Zhalia were in the same state. There was only one person she knew had hair that blond. And that person laid in the bed the last time she saw him. After what felt like an eternity, Sophie finally managed to say "Lok?"

* * *

 **Hoi boy, that was difficult to write. But do not fret! I already have the next chapter completly written! Yay \\(^o^)/ !**

 **Also, I had a bit of a writers block... I can't really see a story with Lophie and Vampires, so... I wrote down a small change! It defenetly is a good one, if the reaction I got from my Beta-Reader was honest. But I am ope for any suggestions! The are actually highly appreceated.**

 **Well, anyway. Hope to read from you soon!**

 ** _Lykantro out!_**


	5. Change

_Chapter 4: Change_

* * *

 **Hoi hoi! Lykantro here! I know that I took forever to upload this chapter, even when I already had written the chapter! But you know… school got in the way, the learning was too much… I certainly don't know why Americans complain about school in America. You can CHOOSE what you want to study there, for Gods' sake! We here have to study EVERYTHING! Math, English, German, Latin/French, Chemic, Physics, History, Psychology and Philosophie, Art (okay, we only draw, but nevertheless)/Music, Informatic, Biology, Geography (there is economy in this one), Geometry and Spanish (if we choose to)!**

 **Ceincaled: Okay, you have bothered the long enough with your drama, Ly. Stop whining already and be the man you look like you are!**

 **Kay~~~**

 **Ceincaled: Ugh! Sorry about that, readers. He can be really whiney if he wants to be. Normally he is quiet and doesn't speak much. Heck even during writing this he is dead silent!**

 **Oh yeah, you guys don't know Ceincaled, right? Well, she is my beta-reader! She really helps me writing the Story. Heck, she is the reason I finally decided to sit down at midnight and start writing this chapter! So be thankful!**

 **Ceincaled: There he goes again… Whelp, anyways! Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

"Lok"? That was the only sound that rang through the eerie silence of the room, before Lok once again collapsed onto the floor, rolling around seemingly in pain and crying out with a tone that got higher with every second. Sophie, Dante and Zhalia could do nothing but stare. Bur once Lok's tone got so high it shattered the window, they had to cover their ears. After a moment, they couldn't hear it anymore, but Lok still seemed to cry out in pain. And as to prove their theory, the glass-shards that were still stuck in the window frame started to shake violently. After about ten minutes, they stopped. And Lok was lying on the floor motionless like before he awoke.

 _10 hours later (10 a.m.)_

Pain. That was the first thing Lok felt when he woke up. Or at least tried to. He also felt groggy, sore, exhausted and on whatever he was laying on, uncomfortable. Stretching, Lok climbed out bed and made his way downstairs to the living room. When he saw Sophie in the kitchen, he felt strangely relieved and made his way towards the kitchen counter. "Morning Soph." he half said half yawned, scratching his stomach. Startled, Sophie turned around to face him but when she did, she froze and her eyes grew as wide as the plate next to her. She also was at a loss of words it seems. "What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?" Lok asked. "… Well, that too, but have you looked into a mirror?" Negating it, Sophie told him to look into the mirror. When he was out of sight, Sophie started to count backwards from five. When she reached zero, she heard Lok screaming. Three seconds later, he stood in front of her again.

"Sophie! What the living hell happened!? Why do I look like, like…?"

"A fanatic Vampire fan that's cosplaying with vampire-like wings that are venom green with darker and lighter spots of green and two tails that come out of your lower spine and with whiteish-blonde hair with two bright-yellow eyes and with fangs? Yes, that is exactly how you look like." Sophie answered deadpan.

"B-But how did this HAPPEN? I can't remember anything since I left the house!"

"Lok! That's what I want to know, but first we should find a way to hide your wings. Hmm, maybe if you concentrate? No, that's too easy. Hmm…"

While Sophie rattled on with several ways that could work, Lok decided to go look for his titans. While he did not remember much, he still knew that he was followed and that he left his titans at the base. Making his way back up to the room, he had to be careful not to knock something off the shelves. To his surprise, the wings listened to every command he thought. They were like extra limbs. _'Kinda reminds me of Kipperin…'_ Lok thought, smiling.

When he reached his room, he looked around to find his amulets.

' _Phew, looks like they are all here. Wait… where is Kipperin's amulet? No, don't tell me I forgot to take it off and he got stolen! No, please no!'_ When he was about to break down over the loss of his first titan and best friend, he heard an unfamiliar yet familiar voice in his head.

' _ **Lok, it's okay. I wasn't stolen. When you were attacked, an ancient gene of yours awoke. It's a gene that allows you to form a bond with us the old way. By absorbing us. It was a gene created by Lord Casterwill for only the kindest seeker-soul that has a strong bond with its titans. Now you not only have seeker powers, but also titan powers. Furthermore, you can manifest our powers into armor and weapons, like what happened to you. You can control it, but the difficulty depends on the titan. It's just like you would command us through our power-bond. It's not easy, but you can do it. I believe in you. Oh, and we**_ **"live"** _ **in you. That means we are in your mind but can only speak to you, if you speak to us. That way you won't hear us in your head unless you want to. And if we need to speak or warn you, you will feel us. Also, if you allow us, we can take over the control of your body, but you'd have to wait until we give it back to control it again with your own will. During this time, you are in a coma-like state. Oh and… the others want to come in and protect you too. They are already levitating to you.'**_

"Wait, what do you mean with – " Lok never got to ask the question, because before he could, all his amulets shot at the speed of lightning into his body.

* * *

 **And that is all for now.**

 **Ceincaled: Now was that really so hard?**

 **No, not really, but like I said earlier, school is stressful and I didn't have the motivation to do it…**

 **Ceincaled: Mhm. Well, are you going to show them your writing for a possible new story now or not?**

 **Oh yeah! There was something like that! Here you go…**

* * *

 _Beep._

 _He stares at the ceiling._

 _Beep._

 _The other person in the room he currently is in was looking at him._

 _Beep._

 _His vision started to fade._

 _Beep._

 _Apparently, the girl noticed the light in his eyes fading and started to scream._

 _Beep._

 _Other people came rushing in._

 _Beep._

 _With the last bit of strength he had, he started to smile._

 _Beep._

 _Before he closed his eyes, he said:_

 _Beep._

"Goodbye"

 _Beeee…_

* * *

 **How was it? Can you guess where this kind of thing is popular? It may surprise you, actually.**

 **Ceincaled: I know where it's from since you told me and I still don't like it.**

 **Yeah, anyways, I decided to put this story on hold since I just can't seem to get any new ideas soooooo…**

 **Ceincaled: Wait… what? You never mentioned this! Are you actually going to-**

 **Ta-Ta! Lykantro and Ceincaled Out!**


End file.
